


I Do Adore

by Lesterlockian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Dinner, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Kissing, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Oneshot, Sleeping Together, merthur fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesterlockian/pseuds/Lesterlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little Merthur fic, Arthur confesses his love for Merlin over a dinner he'd prepared and they spend the the night together (basically full of fluff!) </p><p>Thank you to my friend for finding the song 'I do adore' by Mindy Gledhill which inspired this short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and please leave comments, I love hearing from my readers!
> 
> This is just a one shot at the moment but if you'd like me to continue it you can suggest ideas!

Merlin opened the door to Arthur's chamber to find him laying two plates on the table, which was neatly arranged with multiple bowls of food and a few dimly lit candles. Merlin looked surprised as he entered the room, watching his master prepare his own dinner. And another!

"Is everything okay sire, Gwen said you were asking for me?" Merlin questioned. Arthur turned around looking flustered.

"Ah yes, please, take a seat Merlin!" He replied pulling back a chair after he finished laying the table. Arthur then took a seat at the table across from Merlin and started dishing out salad onto Merlin's plate.

"Um, could I have a fork?" Asked Merlin awkwardly.

"Oh yes, sorry!" Arthur stood up in a panic, blushing that he had forgotten to bring such an important part of the meal. "How stupid of me!" He muttered to himself as he realised that he didn't infact own any cutlery and that he would have to go to the kitchens to ask.

"It's alright Arthur, sit back down. Is everything okay?" The serving boy asked in concern.

"Okay?" Replied Arthur facing Merlin again.

"Yes it's just that you don't usually invite me for dinner, I'm supposed to be your servant!" Arthur took a seat back at the table.

"Well." He started, his cheeks blushing a dark shade of pink. "I - um." The prince stuttered on his words. He leaned towards Merlin, adopting a more confident posture and continued. "Well, Merlin, I've known you a long time now and after a lot of thought- A lot of thought! I'm quite sure about my feelings for you." The blue eyed boy across from him bit his lip. "I don't know whether you will return these feelings but-" he took a deep breath. "I love you."

A long silence fell between them whilst Merlin repeated the words over in his head. As the prince started to give up all hope the serving boy gave him a vibrant smile and beamed.

"Arthur, it's about time!" 

"What?!" A state of shock washed over Arthur's face.

"I've been waiting for a good time tell you too! I love you Arthur!" The two boys chuckled in the revelation that they had both planned on confessing their love tonight.

Their eyes made contact on several occasions before looking away and becoming slightly awkward.

"Well I'm glad we feel the same way!" Stated Arthur trying to break the silence. He stood up from the chair and held out his hand inviting Merlin to join him.

"Yes, I thought that- well, I'm only a serving boy, a prince isn't allowed to develop feelings on someone of my class." Said Merlin. He took Arthur's hand and for the first time was able to look deep into those beautiful brown eyes.

"I don't care what everyone has to say! I can't deny these feelings for you any longer!" He moved in towards Merlin and interlocked their fingers together. The two boys closed their eyes, their faces becoming closer. They bumped noses as they went in for the kiss.

"Sorry!" Apologised Arthur, his body became tense as he grew ever more nervous.

"It's okay, I'm nervous too. Just relax." Merlin placed a soft hand on Arthur's cheek and steadied him in for another kiss. Merlin tilted his head as their lips finally met. Their mouths moved in unison as Arthur eased into the kiss. Merlin felt the heat of the moment rush to his head. The couple broke away and tilted their heads together, their foreheads touching.

"I love you Merlin." Whispered Arthur.

"I love you more!" Replied Merlin, a huge smile spreading across his face. He brought his hands from Arthur's cheeks and ruffled them into the prince's hair. He placed a delicate kiss on the top of his forehead before joining with Arthur's lips again. Arthur kissed back passionately, regaining his usual confidence.

He slowly pushed Merlin towards his bed, their lips never parting. He took a firm hold on the sides of Merlin's hips, bringing they're bodies even closer. He glided his tongue over Merlin's lower lip and entered. Merlin fought back as they battled for dominance, the black haired boy soon became submissive and let the prince win, allowing him to be pushed down on the bed.

Arthur lay on top him bringing his kisses along his neck and down to his collar bone. He bit down leaving a red mark near his right shoulder. Merlin gasped for breath as he let the prince smother him in kisses. He tugged at the bottom of Arthur's shirt asking him to remove it. Arthur threw it to the floor and undid his servant's blue neckerchief. He pulled off the boys red shirt, throwing it on the floor next to his own. He ran his hands along the curves of Merlin's chest, wanting to go further but was quickly stopped by the touch of Merlin's hands on his.

"Not tonight." Interrupted Merlin. "I just want this for now." He looked up into Arthur's eyes hoping he'd understand.

"Of course, it's a bit too soon." He replied. He rolled off of Merlin so he lay next to him. "Want to stay the night? Just to sleep, nothing more." He asked with pleading eyes.

"How could I say no?" They both withdrew from the bed before returning under the covers, Arthur lay on his right side.  The prince wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist from behind, nuzzling his face into the back of his shoulder. Their bodies filled with each other's warmth.

"Does this still mean I have to do my chores tomorrow?" Asked Merlin through a joking giggle.

"Hmm, I think you can take the day off, I want to keep you to myself tomorrow!" Came Arthur's muffled voice as he snuggled into him.

"I wonder if Gaius has noticed that I've gone? He'll probably think I'm in the tavern again! I can't keep saying that if I start spending more time with you." He seemed to be talking to himself as Arthur gave no reply to his rambling. "Arthur?"

"Mm?" Arthur appeared to be falling asleep, pulling the heavy blanket over to him and exposing Merlin's bare chest to the harsh cold.

"Hey!" Merlin pulled back his side of the blanket, waking up Arthur and turning over to face him. "You can't hog the whole thing!" He teased, tickling the prince's forehead with his nose. They both let out a quiet giggle under their breaths.

Arthur pulled up the blanket pass their shoulders and snuggled closer to Merlin's body.

"Goodnight." Said Merlin as he lay a gentle kiss on Arthur's lips.

"I love you!" Muttered Arthur, taking Merlin's hand and bringing it closer to his chest to hold.

"I know." He quickly leaned over and blew out the candle on Arthur's bedside table before cuddling back up to his prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple spend their first morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback on the first chapter, I've decided to continue the story (I can't resist writing fluffy Merthur!) so please leave any ideas/ prompts in the comments! Thank you!!

The couple woke the next morning still spooned together, their toes reaching out towards the breezy morning cold under the blanket.

"Morning Merlin." Came Arthur's soft voice behind his ear. Merlin gave a loud yawn whilst replying. "Morning!"

They wrapped the blanket tightly around them to catch a few more minutes together, the peacefulness of the birds singing outside keeping them calm. Merlin buried his head into the pillow, bringing the blanket towards him.

"Merlin!" Arthur called pulling the blanket back over to his side. They pulled on the blanket back and forth until Arthur tugged it so hard it fell from Merlin's hand and he rolled off the bed, bringing Merlin with him.

They landed in a heap on the floor laughing, when the door creaked open.

"Ssh." Arthur cupped his hand over Merlin's mouth to quiet his laughter. "I'll get rid them, make sure you're not seen!" He whispered against his ear.

Arthur stood up from the floor and held onto the side of the bed to steady himself.

"Arthur?" Gwen was standing by the door holding a tray full of breakfast. "Is everything okay?"

Arthur realised that he was still half naked! He leaned down and pushed Merlin off the blanket, wrapping it around himself.

"Yeah, fine!" He replied smiling. "Never better!"

"Right? I'll leave your breakfast here then shall I?" She placed the tray down next to the still full table from yesterday's dinner. She looked back at Arthur questioningly.

"Wasn't hungry!" He excused.

"Oh. It's just, the table's set for two?" She stated in confusion.

"So it is!" He panicked, trying to keep conversation short. He felt his cheeks blush.

Gwen suddenly turned with an emphatic look. "Ah!" She marvelled. "Arthur, have you been sneaking a girl into your chambers?"

He bit his lip and returned another awkward smile.

"You can tell me." She encouraged, tidying away the plates.

"Yeah something like that." He said scratching his back.

"And... What's her name?"

"Erm..." He looked around for some sort of inspiration. He saw his book of Greek mythology placed on his bookshelf. "Medusa." He replied without thinking.

Gwen gave him a strange look. Merlin started laughing again before gently being kicked by Arthur's foot, telling him to stop.

"Right! Well I'll see you later."

Arthur waved his hand as she departed from the room and closed the door behind her.

"Medusa." Came Merlin's voice. "That's the best you could think of! So I have crazy green, snakes for hair do I?!" He created a snake like motion with his hands as he stood up and tickled Arthur. They clumsily fell back onto the bed, their legs intertwining as Merlin fell on top.

"Sorry Merlin!" Arthur teased, messing up the servants hair with his hand. "But I'm sure you'd still look just as handsome if you did!" He rested his arms around Merlin's shoulders as he turned him back over, gently kissing his nose and his lips as he did so.

"Arthur!" He replied, blushing.

"Well I'm allowed to spoil you now!" Said Arthur tickling Merlin's nose with his own. "I was wondering, if you'd like, if you wanted to go for a picnic later- with me?"

"Will we actually eat the food this time?" Joked Merlin.

"Well... we won't have to worry about anyone walking in on us like earlier." He said, running his palm along Merlin's cheek. "It'll just be you and me!" He looked lovingly into his ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merthur picnic!

"Open Merlin!" Called Arthur, holding out a strawberry for Merlin to bite. He lay across the blankets in the forest, Merlin sat curled over his knees watching the river. Between them lay a basket full of various fruit, some bread, and a goblet each of elder flower. The boys had been there all day, the sun slowly setting in front of them. They felt relaxed in each others company, finally being able to be themselves without having to hide their feelings.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, turning over to face him. "You know that'll I'll always love you, no matter what?" He gazed lovingly into the boys eyes and fiddled with his shoelaces, twisting them around his fingers.

"I know." He replied, reaching down and interlocking his fingers with Arthur's.

"So, when should we announce it?"

"What?" Shock rang through Merlin's voice. "We can't tell anyone!"

Arthur sat up to face Merlin, their hands still locked together. "I mean, we are a couple now, aren't we?" He questioned with slight concern.

"Arthur I'd be hanged!" He panicked. "You know what they do to homosexuals! And besides, I doubt Uther would be willing to let his son court a serving boy."

"Damn my father!" He dismissed. "I can no longer deny my love for you.He'd let me marry any girl in the kingdom, so why can't I just marry a boy instead!"

Merlin let go of his hand and replied in a hush tone. "But it's not that simple, we're different. Homosexuals are a sin, the palace courts would never allow it!" He paused, rethinking Arthur's words _'why can't I just marry a boy instead'_. "Wait, were you asking me to marry you?" His cheeks filled a deep red as he looked into those gleaming blue eyes.

"Well Merlin, yes!" The Prince beamed. "You're everything to me!"

"Arthur-" Merlin fell speechless before continuing. "We can't. I can't."

"Why not?" He placed his hand softly upon Merlin's shoulder so their foreheads were close to touching.

"I can never marry a king. It's just not allowed. Even if we weren't homosexuals, it just can't happen." Merlin quickly grew angry with Arthur's plans. He'd never have thought that this question would arrive so soon, and he certainly wasn't ready to make any sudden decisions about the matter.

"Then- I'll resign! I'll leave Camelot and spend my life with you. We can find our own house somewhere!"

Merlin pushed him away, giving him a look of disbelief. "You would give up Camelot just like that!" His voice grew thick. "The kingdom is depending on you Arthur, they trust you to be their king. I can't believe you would throw it all away."

"But-" Merlin stood up and ran further into the forest.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted after him. He decided to let him be alone, maybe it was too sudden he thought. Arthur gathered up the picnic and walked their two horses back to Camelot. He was sure Merlin would come around, they could talk things over later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, they really mean a lot!! I finally have a good plot outline to continue this fic so get ready for some more updates soon!


End file.
